


Finding hope

by Theweirdpokemonfan



Category: Pokemon
Genre: All memerys gone, Multi, Pokephilia, Some bad language, a little bit of depression and suicdle thoughts by main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdpokemonfan/pseuds/Theweirdpokemonfan
Summary: A bigger version of my other fanfic A new Kyurem. Warning Nsfw with a sorts of creatures. At least being a teenager is advised.A woman woke up in a cell only in a jumpsuit. She escapes and is now trying to find both the long lost legendarys and her memories while Pokémon go after her due to her smell.





	1. Chapter 1

So begins a new chapter of this story. Such is life constantly changing getting ready for the inevitable. Everything must end. Like a flower slowly blooming only to die in the same year to a man living out his life with family, friends, and strangers only to pass on to whatever awaits us after death. What truly is life’s meaning? It’s simple: To find the meaning in it. Onl….(hint hint remember this for later!) Wow I conked out there for a second. Anyway this is a continuation of my old fanfic(well not really old) The new Kyurem. Im keeping the ideas the same but adding in some new elements and characters. I also will keep this +18 (like this stops really anyone). With that all out of the way let’s begin.

A girl awoke in a strange room. She had no memories first off and she knew pretty much everything besides her past. She looked up to see a guy in a dark cloak with a red top (think Darci) blocking the door to the room. She suddenly heard footsteps walking down the hall. She pretended to still be asleep. “Has she woken up yet?” one guy said. “Not as far as I know” they other replied. “Well the doc will probably want to see he- it once it awakens.”. “I will keep you informed.” One of them walked away. She looked up again to see that the guard was still there. She quietly got up and stood. She was clothed in white jumpsuit and nothing else. She tried recalling her name. She failed. She suddenly saw a weird portal thing with a hoop around it. Well it had to be better than what was going on here. Just as she stepped forward a bunch of the guys wearing the cloaks began charging towards her cell. She did they only thing she could do and that was run into the dark hole of abis. She found herself spinning in place for a second before flying into the air and sliding across the dirt on her back before she stopped. She groaned holding her head as she had hit some rocks and branches. As she looked up only to see a small fire fairy in her face. “Gah!” She yelped as she was startled by it. “Hoopla she's fine!” it said as it turned to look at a purple thing with rings like the one she had just went through all over its body. “Om gosh! I'm so sorry!....” it started rambling. Just then did she realize that her jumpsuIt had been ripped by a stick on the way out of the portal thing. This day was just getting better she thought bitterly. The purple thing was still apologizing when she raised her hand “Please Im fine I just need some clothes so please can you point me to the nearest town of people.”. “.....There...isn't any.” The flame fairy thing looked at her confused “In fact your the last human I have seen in a while.” Her heart stopped for a second when it said that. “What happened!”. “We don't know. They suddenly disappeared about 20 years ago” the flame fairy responded. “Well...there still is u-“ the purple thing tried saying before having the flame fairy put its had to its mouth “Quiet! You know we are two of the last legendaries to be seen-..”. “Please tell me everything! I don't even know my own name! All I wish to do is just figure out who am I” she curled into a ball crying after that outburst “If you don’t-sob- have any memories who are you? Somebody end this nightmare!(“somebody get me through this nightmare! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!”;). )”. The two things were quiet as she finished and began sobbing. “well…..we could get you some clothes…..but what about your name?” The purple thing spoke as it hugged her and pat her reassuringly. “There's no point! I can't remember anything so what can I still be!? What point is there to living if I can't tell anyone who am I!” She half yelled cried. She felt a slap to the face “Don’t speak like that! You wanna point to live!? Then prove to yourself that you can fix yourself! And if you don't then who cares! You will have made new memories! New friends! Starting with us! Now stay here while we go look for clothes and food for you,” the flame fairy yelled as it pulled its hand back. “Your right! Thank you!” she said as she wiped her eyes and looked up. “Hoopla make a portal so we can find clothes and you….the woman stay here or go for a walk near here and meet us here.” The flame fairy said as the thing called Hoopla made a new portal and they disappeared. She just sat there rubbing her eyes for a couple minutes after that. She got up and took off the jumpsuit because it was now completely useless and if what the flame fairy said was true there wouldn’t be anyone to see her besides creatures. She heard the sound of running water and walked towards it. She found a stream. As she looked into the water she realized she had a beautiful complexion and unnaturally silvery white hair. She didn’t realize how badly parched her throat was until she looked into the water. She crouched down and cupped the water in her hand and brought it to her face. She gulped it down and cupped more. She sat there drinking in the icy cold river water for a couple minutes before her front half was pushed in the water. (Warning nsfw part here!) The stream wasn't that deep so she used her arms to hold her in the air. She was scared for a second thinking that the black clothed people had found her until she saw it was a black and gray wolf. It seemed embarrassed as it smelled the air. “W-where is t-the mate that I s-smelled? Maybe i-its this?” He began sniffing her particularly around her waist down. She almost fell back in the water as it spoke. “You can talk!?”. The wolf seemed as started asher as it jumped back “You can understand me!? I-I’m sorry about this b-but I can’t help it you just smell so good!” . Only then did she look down his legs and noticed a stiff wolfhood (haha! It's a play on the word manhood...what am I doing with my life to say that..) and she realize what it wanted with her. “Wait!” She tried to say but it was to late. He had smoothly pushed some of his dick into her stopping only when it touched her hymen. She almost fell in once again from all the new sensations being put in her body. There was pleasure but also pain. Thankfully the pleasure out matched the pain. The wolf just stayed like that confused at the barrier blocking him from his mate. She used this moment to push herself on dry land. Just as she pushed back did she realize what it would do to her “Back u-“ she tried yelling before she slammed back through her hymen and nearly onto the wolf's knot. A mix of emotions sprung up from that as her face slammed into the dirt immobile. Pleasure, disgust, curiosity, and above all else pain. Pain, from her hymen being broken to nearly having the unwelcome flesh go all the way into her womb. The wolf seemed to regain some of its courage at that and pulled back a little before shoving back in to his knot. He just stood there humping away at her for a good 3 minutes. “So -pant- tight! I never imagined that a pussy was like this! It's so good!” He panted as he stopped all the way out of her “How is it for you so far? Hello? Um”. Her mind was just stuck in the pleasure pain she had just received. The wolf look at his dick and only then did he realize he had blood on it “Oh. Im sorry. Um here let me see if this makes it better” he said as he thrust his whole member into her womb making a cute bump appear on her stomach. She came instantly and he came a little after that. The bulge grew a little as he came. She passed out after all that had just happened to her.

She woke up to something licking her face. She opened her eyes to see the wolf looking at her. “I-I think I overdid it a little. Didn’t I. Sorry” he said. She looked down and saw that there was a small puddle under her pussy. She groaned as she felt her core hurt from the beating it just had. “What's your name?” the wolf asked. Tears came back to her eyes “I don't even know!”. “Oh...want me to help you up at least?” He said as he pulled her gently with his mouth to her feet. She wobbled for a second before standing still. The wolf followed her as she walked keeping its head down. She found the clearing just as Hoopla and the flame fairy appeared carrying some clothes. The fairy seemed embarrassed for a moment before passing her the clothes and looking away. The wolf just stared at the two of them with awe “Y-your...You two a-are.. Victini and Hoopla!”. “Hmm what's a Mightyena doing here?” The fairy apparently named Victini asked. “I…we…” the Mightyena began muttering. “Thank you for the clothes you two!” she said to cut off Mightyena. She put the clothes on. They were a little small but they worked. “So did you find anyone out there” she asked. “ No. The whole town was abandoned.” Victini said. “Well...not pure people. We have something to show you.”. “What is it?”. Hoopla and Victini transformed into a human form.

(Future me saying this during uploading this. AO3 FIX YOU IMAGES please. Just google this https://megagundamman.deviantart.com/art/Hot-Hoopa-539392187. And this https://shadowfollowed.deviantart.com/art/Gijinka-Victini-x-Reader-Victory-and-Defeat-548269899. Back to past me)

Blah blah blah explaining the stuff on legendaries and what world she is in. 

“So…does that mean your technically human?”. “No. It's just that we can hide I think but I really don't know. If Arceus was here she would tell us.” Victini responded. “Where is Arceus? If she's this all important main go-Legendary shouldn’t she be monitoring you guys.” she said. “Uh she hasn’t responded for….well a long time….her domain is so secret that I can’t even make a ring to there...the only ones that would maybe be able to get there would be the Giratina Palkia and Dialga….even then they would have to combine and us all of their energy willingly to make a temporary door….but even they have stopped communicating….in fact almost all legendaries stay shut up in their domains….which could be anywhere..” Hoopla spoke up. “Our plan is for you to meet Ho-oh and Lugia because they are the only ones we know where there domain is and they are probably the least threatening ones.There has to be a reason you were brought here….besides Hooplas mistake. Maybe you can make them listen and say anything back. But it is already almost night so follow us to a cave we found.” Victini said as Hoopla opened a portal. “Um..C-can I come a long?” the Mightyena asked. “Of course! The more the merrier!” Hoopla said to him as she scratched behind his ears. After they went through the ring they found themselves in a cave. Victini managed to make a small flame which he used to light a pile if wood. The cave burst with sudden color as it had orange pink and black coloring everywhere. She saw two beds that looked slept in and she even saw some clothes that matched the outfits Victini and Hoopla where wearing. “Welcome to our home...cave….thing,” Victini said to them as he pulled out a sleeping bag for her. “Ok now we need to find something to call you!,” Hoopla said as she began petting Mightyena. “Hmm Kora?” Victini asked. “No”. “Coral?” “No” “How about Silver” Hoopla said after a couple minutes of name options. “That sounds.. good,” Silver said with joy. Hoopla passed her a couple berrys saying “ Have some of these! You look like you haven’t eaten for a week,”. Silver at them happily. “Thank you all for helping me this far” Silver said tears coming to her eyes “ I don’t know if I can ever repay your kindness,”. “You will be help enough for use tomorrow if Ho-oh and Lugia answer your calls for us,” Victini said as he got up “Well I’m calling it a day. Come on Hoopla,”. They went over to their beds with Mightyena climbing on the bottom of Hooplas bed. Silver got into her sleeping bag and slept deeply. 

She awoke with a massive pain coming from her ass. She saw that the other three were up and just looking at her with shocked expressions. “What?”Silver asked as she looked at them. “Um…”Hoopla said as she reached for a mirror while Silver got up. Hoopla showed the mirror to her and Silver waa soon just as shocked as they were. She had grown a pair of black ears and a main like Mightyena. She then saw something else. A black and silver tail connected to her. 

End of chapter 1  
I think I did better with this than the first one. Also maybe working on a Subnautica fic -cue my evil laugh-. Seriously Though someone please work on Subnautica fanfics without any of these: (y/n) BS look I know that some people out there like that BUT THIS PERSON DOESN'T! Next up is a huge one so get ready -ahem! Breaths in- ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MARKIPLIER AND JACKSEPTICEYE DOESN'T NEED TO BE IN A FANFIC ON SUBNAUTICA BECAUSE THEY PLAY IT!!!!!! That is a huge problem for me with fanfics about Subnautica on this site. Please can people make more enjoyable fanfics for this awesome game! 

Thanks for reading this first part!


	2. Ho-oh and her crew...

No intro needed.

“How did this happen to me” Silver said as she felt her new soft tail and her ears gingerly. The Mightyena looked happier at her new transformation while Hoopla and Victini were in shock. “Uhhh….” Victini tried to say something but couldn’t find anything to say. “Let's just act like they are not there for now and do the plan you two had,” Silver said not liking the attention from all of them looking at her ass back and head. “Your right,” Hoopla said. “We are going to send you there through one of Hooplas portals and then it's up to you to find them and talk to them. We will bring you back near dusk,” Victini elaborated. “Ok sounds like a plan,” Silver said as she nodded. Hoopla then opened a portal on the wall. “Good luck,” all of them told her as she walked through. It closed behind her leaving her in a old shrine looking building. She walked up a set of stairs to an elevated platform with two doors with symbols on them. The frist had a rainbow on it while the other had a storm icon on it. There was a tiny pedestal with some text in the middle of them. “Read this well because only those who are chosen or have defeated the guardians may walk with rainbows and storms. Rainbows for the soaring of Ho-oh and Storms from the mighty wing flap of Lugia.” Is what it read. Silver stood looking at the doors trying to decide which one was better. Finally she decided to try Ho-oh because it used rainbows and didn’t seem to look that bad. She opened the door slowly and walked in. The door closed softly behind her as she walked in. It was pitch black but she could see still. Suddenly light filled the room showing the three people who were in the dark with Silver from the beginning. The first one was a guy clearly. He was the tallest out of the three but a small factor of about 4 inches. He wore red and brown clothes and looked bored. The second one was female. She was the second tallest and had a C cup if Silver had to guess. She wore light blue clothes and seemed interested in her. The final one was a female. She was the smallest and she wore yellow and looked a little embarrassed. “Hi! What's your name! Where are you from! Why do you look like a human version of a Mightyena!....” the blue girl said as she charged at her cheerfully. A minute of this passed before finally “Suicune get back here!” boomed the guy. Suicune walked back grumpily but not before turning around and blowing a kiss at Silver. Silver was now as embarrassed as the yellow one looked. “Now! Who are you and why are you here!” the red one said as he turned his furious face at her. “Um…I have come here requesting an audience with Lugia and Ho-oh. Also My name is Silver,” Silver shakely responded to the red ones question. “It’s more likely your lying by the shaking in your voice!,” the red one yelled at her. “N-no I am just nervous when your yel-,” Silver tried explaining but he cut her off. “Stop your lying intruder! Prepare to pay for coming in to this sacred tower!,” it yelled at her as it ran straight towards her. “Come on calm down Entei! We don’t need to hurt her!” “Y-y-yeah what Suicune s-s-said!” Called out Suicune and the other girl but it was to late. As soon as Entei reach her something primal that she didn’t even know about awakened within herself and she sliced at him with her arm that now hand a black outline of a wolf arm with claws. It pushe Entei back and left him with a scratch on his side. “Enough Entei!” a commanding female voice called out from the shadows. “But-,” Entei tried to begin explaining himself but was cut off by the voice “I saw the whole thing ,so you can’t make any excuses,” the voice commanded as a woman came out of the shadows. She wore a dress of red and yellow. The dress touched the ground at the back with a birds tail feather like design on the part that touched the ground. “You were wanting to see me and Lugia right? What would you like to talk about,” said who only could be Ho-oh. Ho-oh motioned for her to sit next to her which Silver complied with. She told them first off who she was and her memory issue. Then she asked her two questions. “Do you have any idea who I am and why I changed into a Mightyena woman thing? Also Victini and Hoopla wanted to know where you two were and why no one was answering,”. Ho-oh closed her eyes to think about the story for a minute. “A likely made up tale isn’t Ho-oh! Just look at her! She clearly is a expenimenation to capture you from the cult! I say w-,” “Oh will you shut up Entei! While the experiment part is most likely true as we have never seen another person like her she isn’t a experiment to capture anyone,” “We don't know if she was programmed to say that!,” “One more outburst Entei and-,” “I'm only trying to keep you safe!,”. Suddenly a huge bird appeared where Ho-oh was standing and grabbed Silver and flew into a rainbow it created. Once through the rainbow Silver looked around and found they were flying to a red tower near ruins. They landed on the ground at the base of the tower. Ho-oh then reappeared right where the bird was. “Finally we can talk without that overprotective guardian talking over me. Come on come in here,” she said as she opened the door and motioned for Silver to come in. Silver walked in and walked up to the top of the tower. There was a table and two chairs waiting for her there. “Sit down so we can talk about what you and your friends wanted to know,”. They both sat in the chairs. “Now who and what am I? Also where can I find Arceus?,” Silver asked as Ho-oh made a rainbow that teleported a cup of tea to her hand. She took a long sip before speaking “ Judging by what you said, I can only think that you are something that the Darkrai cult has created to what I would presume capture Darkrai. The cults have been bothering nearly all the legendary Pokémon as they worship us and want to control us. As for Arceus it’s true what Hoopla and Victini said about her and I certainly can't teleport there. All I can do is put something in my rainbow dimension (oh god it’s becoming kamuwi ,probably butchered the spelling of that, from Naruto XD i swear unintentional) and make small opening for a second that I can fly through. I also haven’t seen anyone who could take you to her. Lugia might know though. He stays more in tune with things relating to the others,”. “Is his guardians more agreeable?,” Silver asked her as the conversation they were having was coming to an end. “Entei is the only one who take that sign on the tablet seriously. He just doesn’t really trust newcomers and especially someone like you,” Ho-oh responded casually as she stood taking her cup to the end of the room where she turned around and said “I hope you find your answers Silver,” and she left the room. Silver stood and walked down the towers stairs. Silver walked around to the front of the ruins. As she was passing the door that lead to the Ho-oh room it opened and a arm grabbed her and pulled her in. “Wha-“ she started saying before she was cut off by Entei “GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT RAIKOU!,”. He was being sat on by Raikou who just blushed and shook her head and said “S-Suicune said I have to s-stay on until you stop struggling,” . Suicune walked over to his legs and pulled down his pants and underwear. “HEY!,”Entei yelled as Suicune dragged Silver to her. Suicune then mouthed watch this to her right before jerking Entei’s cock. It soon became hard despite his protests and Suicune then took it in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Silver felt a tug on her sleeve from Raikou who asked her “Um…can you…sit on him,”. Silver nodded and got on as Raikou held him down. Silver flipped around and watched as Raikou removed her clothing. At that moment did Silver realize that she actually had no boobs. Infact lower down she had…………a dick! Raikou was a trap (transgender guy) ! Raikou ,blushed not red but yellow, as Silver looked at her body. “Um…I know this is shocking f-for you Silver…” Raikou tried to say but failed as she walked over to the front of Entei. “RAIKOU DONT YOU FUC-,” Entei was cut of as Raikou put her dick in his mouth blushing further. She began moving up and down making her dick move in and out of his mouth. Both Entei and Raikou came a couple of minutes later. Suddenly before anyone could react they heard a voice from the door.“This looks like fun, do you mind if I join?,” said Ho-oh as she leaned against the door. “I AM NOT IN THIS BULLSHIT!” Entei yelled as he spat out Raikou's cum. “Oh we all know you loved it,” Suicune said as she swallowed his cum. “EXPERIMENT! GET THE HELL O-,” he almost said but something stopped him. He suddenly had a rainbow aura around him. “I am controlling his move Silver you can stand and strip please,” Ho-oh said as she removed her clothes and revealed her C cup boobs and shaved pussy. Silver did as she was asked and waited. Raikou was positioned so her face was buried in Suicune's pussy ,who had striped as well, Silver was under her ,pussy lined up with her dick, Entei behind her and Ho-oh having her pussy eaten out by Suicune. “Entei” began thrusting into Raikou's ass whilst pushing Raikou into Silvers pussy. They all were moaning ,besides Entei, as the fivesome,or orgy, fucked each other. They soon all came together. They were shaking and panting but found the strength for them to go into two groups. The first consisting of Entei, Suicune, and Raikou while the other was Silver and Ho-oh. Entei was having Suicune suck him off while Raikou was fucking Suicune's pussy. Ho-oh and Silver were eating each other out. Each group were loving the feelings of being in that fivesome, or orgy. Even Entei, even though he didn’t admit it to anyone. After they all had finished Ho-oh layed next to Silver panting. “Your smell was the thing that made me join in ,just so you know. Your body permeates with the smell of sex. You smell like a female from a species in heat and a big on at that,” Ho-oh told her as Silver stood and got her clothes back on. “What could cause that,” Silver asked as she finished. “I don’t know,”. “I hope you had fun Silver,” “…thank you…for this…” Suicune and Raikou said to her as she left after kissing them all. Victini was waiting in the courtyard. “You only got to Ho-oh? What ab-,” he started saying but he was stopped by something “Erm never mind let's just come back tomorrow,”. “Could he know?”Silver thought as the went into the portal to the cave. They all seemed so tired from whatever they had been doing that they ate in silence and said good night to each other before going to sleep. 

 

Someone tell me weather she should get pregnant. Please if you can comment about about it. Also if you ask questions to certain characters I might make a Q and A with my characters. Have a great day!


	3. Dreams, a fox, and hoops

Silver was in a confusing room. She looked around and saw some mc Escher stairs and walkways going every which way. She then heard something that of a high pitched keaning from a door. She opened it with no rational thought or self preservation instinct at all. All she knew a creature was suffering and needed her to help it! She rushed in the room and saw something strange. A giant golden and white deer was laying in the hallway. It looked at her with big red and green eye before speaking in a voice neither male nor female but a mix of both “……Y-you must be Silver…,” it winched by an unseen pain after speaking before spitting up a small amount of blood. “Are you ok! You look like you are in pain! Deer what is your name!,”. “I'm no deer *wet cough*! I am łłłłłł. I guess I have no control over my size and shape anymore,” the creature responded coughing again. “What did you say your name was?,” “łłłłłł,” “Wha-,” “Enough *wet cough*! I needed to fix something your creator did to you! Shut up! Don’t say anything! You were born with the ability to absorb a pokemon's powers and abilities. As you probably have already seen you have Pokémon attracted to you by your smell. You release natural hormones so you smell like you are on your heat and it makes everyone around you feel it. That is because you need as little as a kiss to graph dna with a Pokémon. Who ever made you made a mistake though. You can’t use the power of a Pokémon if you haven’t ……’had fun with them’, but to get an old form you must do that again with them. I have fixed that for you b-hurk!,” it suddenly said as it shoved its head into the ground coughing up more blood and shaking. The walls around Silver started looking less of concrete and more of jello. “Stayed-hurk-to-Hurk- long!” the creature said as the space around Silver dissolved into a black void with a unnaturally tall woman standing in front of her. She wore a smirk that could have hollowed the marrow in Silvers bones. “Welcome to my realm. You will eventually serve me but first you wi-,” the woman started saying before the world switched to the walls again but instead of the deer being there a woman stood there with blood dripping down her mouth. She looked in pain and in thought. Just as Silver began running to her to help her in whatever was affecting her like that the woman looked up and said “Wake! Now!,”   
That’s exactly what she did next. Waking to find herself different about herself. She realized what it was. Her tail was gone. She heard voices from Hooplas bed and pretended to be asleep. “…I don't know if I can keep resisting h- Did you hear something?,” Hoopla was saying. “It was probably the Mightyena stirring in his dreams. Just ignore it. If you can no longer resist it then don’t,” Victini said to her. “But I don't know how to feel about my feelings towards-,” Hoopla said sounding a little embarrassed. “Just go back to bed and think about it while you sleep,” Victini said comfortingly as Silver heard him walk back to his bed. They said see each other in the morning but Silver had her mind focused on something else. What had Hoopla been talking about? The deers voice echoed through her head then “You release natural hormones so you smell like you are on your heat and it makes everyone around you feel it,”. That must mean.………Silver decided just to go back to sleep rather than over work her tired brain more than it was already. 

Silver woke about 2 hours later. She was feeling like she needed a bath so she got up and left the cave. The cave was bigger than she first realized as she walked the narrow halls. She passed a room covered in ice slowly melting and a weird cane with a symbol on it. She ignored this cave and walked for 5 more minutes into the early morning light. Thankfully there was a river right by the mouth of the cave. She looked at the water and saw that it was perfectly clean. She took off her clothes and realized that there was a hole in the back of her pants and panties where her tail used to be. “Hopefully no one saw anything…,” she said to herself as she slipped into the cool river water. “Oh I definitely saw something!,” said a voice in her ear from behind her. Just as she tried to turn around to see who it was she was pushed underwater as the thing lept over her. She let out the oxygen that the earth had provided to her her as she nearly hit the bottom of the river. She came up sputtering and tried to see who the aslent was but nothing was there. “Whos there?!,” Silver yelled as she looked around her. She did a complete 180 when she heard the voice again in her ear “What a lovely smell!,”. Silver was grabbed and thrown onto land where the breath was knocked out of her. She heard a thump as a Red and Black fox jumped out of the water. “I knew I smelled a female in heat from my great great great great grandfathers territory (foxes live for 2-5 years……rip Shade (Zoroark from frist fanfic) and Tails)! Now for my spoils,” he, Silver assumed that due to the big bonner that looked like it wanted him to bary it in her her pussy, said as he slowly walked up to her. “L-look, I can give you food instead of you having to……ya know,” Silver said having trouble standing as her foot was stepped on by the fox. “Oh I want food but not the kind your referring to,” he said slyly as he put his face right up to hers. “Please-,” Silver almost said just as the foxes mouth moved onto hers and he began twirling his tongue around hers. She was so embarrassed by the kiss that she didn’t even feel as something slid against her pussy. The feeling felt weird. The dog tongue going into her mouth and toying around with her tongue was actually kinda good. Just then did she feel as it pushed into her pussy slowly. She tried to say something like “Please no…,” or “Don’t do it!,” but was blocked by the dogs mouth. Silver was helpless as it pushed in and began slowly moving in and out of it. The fox moved its mouth to talk as he began hammering away at his top speed “Don't try to deny that you love this feeling,”. “I-I-I don't!,” Silver replied huffing for air. “Come on! At least pretend better then that that you aren’t,” He said looking at her disappointed. “Genso………What Have I Told You About Leaving The Grounds!,” a demanding voice said behind him making Genso jump a couple feet away from her. “Um……erm……sir?……whos your da-,” Genso tried saying before “Don’t you dare stall with me!,”. “But uncle P-,” “Get on me! Now!,” the voice had enough of the stalling and said threateningly “……yes sir…,”Genso said sadly and fearfully as it walked forward revealing the form of and ice creature. It was in the design of a giant dragon. It seemed to look at her for a moment before departing with the fox on his back. As they disappeared. Just as she stood she realized that all had taken place in about 5 minutes. She felt eyes on her as she went back in the water to wash off the grim from that and the last 2 days. She looked up to she who was watching her but only caught a glimpse of a golden hoop bracelet.


End file.
